paranormalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, Inc.
The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, Inc. is a non-profit organization associated with a modern magical Order of the same name. While bearing the same name as the historical Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn (1888-1908), the modern Order does not have direct descent or institutional lineage from the original Order. According to author Gerald Suster, this Order is notable for having the only working Golden Dawn temple in the United States at the end of the 1970s,Suster (1990), p. 150. making it the oldest continuously operating Golden Dawn offshoot in the US. History According to founder Chic Cicero, in 1977 he rented a house in Columbus, Georgia for sole use as a Golden Dawn temple,Cicero, Chic. "Israel Regardie as I knew Him" in Armstrong & Gilbert (1997), p. 86-88. he and his wife established an autonomous Golden Dawn temple there,Cicero (1991), p. xiii. built a Neophyte Hall and Vault of the Adepti, and called the resulting temple Isis-Urania, "after the original London temple of Mathers, Westcott and Woodman." In June 1982, Israel Regardie traveled to the Isis-Urania temple to take on the offices of Initiating Hierophant and Chief Adept in the temple's Vault of the Adepti. During the visit, Regardie initiated two people into the Adeptus Minor grade and a third into the Neophyte grade. During this time, Regardie also consecrated the Ciceros' Vault of the Adepti and established the Second Order.Greer, Mary K & Darcy Kuntz. The Chronology of the Golden Dawn. Holmes Publishing Group, 1999. p. 50. ISBN 1-55818-354-XWasserman, James. The Mystery Traditions: Secret Symbols and Sacred Art. Rochester, Vermont: Destiny Books. 2005. P. 81. ISBN 1-59477-088-3Greer (2003), p. 205Peschel (1992), p. 6 In 1988, The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, Inc. was incorporated in the State of Florida, with Chic Cicero listed as its registered agent and President.Florida Department of State, Division of Corporations, Document Number N25541. Retrieved April 20, 2007. The corporation has been granted 501© tax exempt status by the United States Internal Revenue Service.IRS. Publication 78 It owns and maintains a website as well as a free online magazine dedicated to the Western Esoteric Tradition.Website of The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn According to the corporation's official website, the corporation promotes the published teachingsThe originally secret teaching of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn were published first by Aleister Crowley in The Equinox and later by Israel Regardie. of the original Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn for the purpose of "the continued preservation of that body of knowledge known as Hermeticism or the Western Esoteric Tradition." Trademarks and certification In 1995, the Florida corporation filed an application with the United States Patent and Trademark Office to trademark the logo and design for "The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn." The trademark registration was granted in 1997.United States Patent and Trademark Office, Registration Number 2,034,866. The Florida corporation has been and continues to be the sole and exclusive owner of United States Trademark Registration No. 2,034,866 for their mark THE HERMETIC ORDER OF THE GOLDEN DAWN & Design. According to the organization's website, the corporation grants certification to use the name "Golden Dawn" to a number of completely independent groups. The corporation's website states that it has "no desire to interfere with the esoteric teachings or administration of such organizations" and lists the following organizations as having received certification:The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn: Public Announcement. Retrieved April 20, 2007. *The Hermetic Sanctuary of Ma'at Order of the Golden Dawn *The Open Source Order of the Golden Dawn *Sodalitas Rosae Crucis et Solis Alati *The Esoteric Order of the Golden Dawn Notes References *Armstrong, Allan; R.A. Gilbert (eds.) (1997). Golden Dawn: The Proceedings of the Golden Dawn Conference, London - 1997. Hermetic Research Trust. *Cicero, Chic and Tabatha (1991). The New Golden Dawn Ritual Tarot. St. Paul, MN: Llewellyn Publications. ISBN 0-87542-139-3 *Greer, John Michael. (2003) The New Encyclopedia of the Occult. Llewellyn Publications. ISBN 1-56718-336-0 *Greer, Mary K & Darcy Kuntz. (1999) The Chronology of the Golden Dawn. Holmes Publishing Group, ISBN 1-55818-354-X *Peschel, Lisa. (1992) “Chic & Sandra Tabatha Cicero”, The Llewellyn New Times, Vol. 923, St. Paul, MN: ISSN: 0893-1534 *Suster, Gerald. (1990) Crowley's Apprentice: The Life and Ideas of Israel Regardie. Weiser Books. ISBN 0-87728-700-7 *Wasserman, James. (2005) The Mystery Traditions: Secret Symbols and Sacred Art. Rochester, Vermont: Destiny Books. ISBN 1-59477-088-3 Further reading *Cicero, Chic and Tabatha (2003). The Essential Golden Dawn: An Introduction to High Magic. St. Paul, MN: Llewellyn Publications. ISBN 0-7387-0310-9 *Cicero, Chic and Tabatha. What is the Golden Dawn in The Llewellyn Encyclopedia. *Madden, Kristin. (2005) Exploring the Pagan Path: Wisdom from the Elders. Franlkin Lakes, NJ: New Page Books. ISBN 1-56414-788-6 External links *Website of The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn *Website of The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn in Britain Category:Organizations __NOEDITSECTION__